


A Month of One-Shots

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Code Lyoko, Miraculous Ladybug, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song fic, Vampires, Yandere Characters, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: A collection of crossovers, oneshots, and everything else for the month of April
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	1. Marinette Notice Me! (Pt. 1?)

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, here's something to count the days down. So I've recently learned that my local movie theater will be back up and running in May and I thought, "Well gee, a whole month to go what can I do to pass the time?" Then I came up with this! I'm going to be doing a chapter every day as a countdown until I can have a life back. Hopefully, this can help others as well and hey...You get to see more questionable choices being made by me.
> 
> So let's start this off with a recent idea: Marinette/Malleus in Senpai Notice Me!
> 
> [Let me start by saying: I'm only going off of what limited knowledge I have, so...]

**There she is, my one and only Mari**   
**She’s my future girlfriend she just doesn’t know it yet**

He wasn’t certain when it had started, not that was a lie; Malleus knew it all started with that delightful mirror and now here he was in the city of lights that was Paris. The sights, the sounds, it was bright and it made him sick with how beautiful it was – he’d rather see this place go to hades in a handbasket. The temptation of turning into a dragon and terrorizing everyone sounded like a fun idea, but apparently there was someone who had the same thought as him when the screams of the citizens filled the air. Drawn to the chaos, he found himself at the heart of a battle between a maiden in red, a cat, and some girl who could control the weather; he felt his heart pound in excitement as he watched the two ‘heroes’ face off against hail and lightning. Like everything, the thrill of the fight had to end sooner or later and unfortunately, it ended with the heroes winning the day – hoorah. Clap, clap. Cheer. But it didn’t have to end like that of course, he followed the Scarlet Lady in the shadows and watched as she went from a hero to this…Pixie. A pixie hero. Cute, nimble, fierce, he had to take her back with him to Night Raven! School…Right. He had to blend in now that he was in a new environment, it wouldn’t be that hard to warp the system; just falsify some information here and he would be solid and good to go. Normal folks were so easy to trick it was almost laughable, but he could never deceive his Pixie, his intentions were clear and to the chase; he wants her as his. 

After all, Faes were quite the possessive creatures.

**I’d tell her all my feelings, all the thoughts I’ve been concealing**   
**But it sounds so unappealing that I sweat…a lot.**

Why was it so hard to just _talk_ to her without pissing her off? Malleus huffed as he sank into his seat, infiltrating this place was easy – cake walk even, Francois-Dupont seemed to have a habit of just letting anyone in (the foolish principal didn’t even make note of his horns!). His Pixie was not only student president of his new class but he finally got to be alone with her as she led him around and giving a rundown of the place. It was perfect! They wouldn’t be bothered, all he had to do was say something nice and charm her…that blew up in his face. The first words out of his mouth was “How could a pixie like you handle herself in a fight?” that got him a slap to the face. It was the same like clockwork as of lately; every morning she would come in with a box of baked goods from her family’s bakery and share with the class, he’d greet her and thank her for breakfast (“Are your croissants always this sweet or are you just trying to spoil me?”) and class would begin momentarily. This time though was different, he had a plan; he thought that Pixie was so sneaky in drawing during class instead of taking notes on the mundane subject, it was perfect for him at least. He just needed the bell to ring.

And ring it did. Grabbing his things, he made his way over to Marinette and sat beside her – mostly to keep her from leaving the desk. His bright green eyes looked over at the sketchbook in front of her and his heart skipped a beat…at least, he thought it skipped. Before him was a design for a jacket; it was simple in appearance but closer look showed that there were feathers decorating it on the back to the tail, should the person wearing it stretch it would look as if they were stretching out wings.

“Amazing.” He breathed out. “Is it…for anyone in particular?”

Pixie looked up at him and shook her head. “Not really, I was just bored and came up with this on the spot.”

“You should make it, and you should wear it…give you something other than that pastel princess color you’re always wearing.” He cleared his throat. “Not…that there’s anything wrong with your choice but…”

“You suck with words; you are aware of that right?” she stood up and collected her books. “Malleus, right? I think we’ve started out on the wrong foot; I’d like to try again if you’re willing to.”

“Of course.” He stood up and moved so she could leave. “Let’s start again; my name is Malleus Draconia.” He took a bow and held his hand out. “May I have your name, Pixie?”

“My name is Marinette.” She shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Malleus.”

Either the girl was smart enough to know the rules of the Fae, or it was dumb luck. Fine, there were other ways to get a mortal to cross to the other side of the veil with him. He’d just have to plan on it some more.

**Who is that cute little student there and why is she touching her arm?**   
**If he puts moves on my Mari, then I’ll have to cause her harm.**

He hadn’t meant to spy – this time. All the other times where he would watch his pixie from afar and getting close to her whenever she looked like she was having a bad day. Now that he thought about it, those bad days were pretty frequent, and they all seem to have stemmed from this one girl – Laura? Lisa? Lola? Whatever. He couldn’t be bothered to learn her name; she was just as rotten as ever…and that was him giving her a compliment. Manipulative. Lying. A Cheat. Everything that made a villain, well, a villain, she would have a perfect home at Night Raven…if she had more class. Honestly, he’s seen better at masking who they were and this girl was far from such. Amateur if anything, sidekick perhaps? He’d go as far as to call this Lulu person a pawn. And yet this filthy pawn had to go above and beyond in trying to tear down his beloved pixie.

It started out like every day; she’d show up with her ‘grand’ stories and the class – save him, his pixie and few others, would just soak it all up. By some chance this worm would try and paint his pixie as this wicked and horrible person and then the class would turn on her like a pack of rabid dogs – this fortunately, never lasted long unless they wanted to find their precious things missing (he was certain that fox girl with the glasses would never see her precious phone ever again. He actually had great fun using it and letting her family pay the bill for him). Days like this were tiring and were indeed getting to his pixie, but now…after hearing this little pawn threaten her reputation? Well. That simply wouldn’t do. Not at all. In fact, he was certain he could recite the recipe for The Queen’s poisoned apple by heart – what is he talking about, of course he could recite it, what kind of Master of Evil would he be if he couldn’t handle a simple potion like that. 

The fallout was just beautiful, it was chaotic to see everyone rushing to Lela’s side as she collapsed after having a few bites of lunch. Now, one may ask; “Malleus, how did you get the potion to her food when she’s surrounded by a crowd?” And one would say that a magician never reveals his secrets (of course, it helped that all eyes were on her and not their surroundings so that was a perk). Still, that menace wouldn’t be hurting his pixie anymore and that’s all he really cared about – he was still here and he was holding onto her to help her through these shocking times. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

**Adrien keeps gazing at my Mari**   
**Maybe I should follow him and have a “Friendly” chat**   
**I promise not to hurt him, just to frame him for a murder**

“Thank you for finding time to entertain me.” Malleus smiled. “Marinette mentioned how busy you were to be with people and I thought she was joking around.”

Adrien gave a slight laugh. “Yeah, she has everyone’s schedule memorized…ultimate planner and stuff.” He smiled. “We’ve never really got to know each other, so I figured I’d invite you to get to know you more and what better way to do that than with a round of fencing.”

“Look at you, you’re reading my mind!” he chuckled. “I was going to suggest something like that as well; so, let’s start off simple…tell me about you and Marinette?”

She’s just a friend. She’s just a friend who’s so amazing, she’s their everyday Ladybug and she’s always reliable. Everything about her was wonderful – the fact she could score amazing class trips and kickstart amazing fundraisers, the fresh baked treats she brought for everyone, group study sessions for tests. He just wished that she would be a little more sympathetic to Lila being comatose – wait a minute what? Rewind for a second?

“All Lila ever talked about were her meeting people and going places, her lies weren’t impacting anyone.” Adrien huffed. “I’m sorry, we’re talking about Marinette that I …”

“No, no, it’s fine you and that Lie-la girl were friends.” Malleus assured. “It was a shock for everyone.” He pulled back and looked to the nearby clock. “I’m sorry, could we perhaps pick this up another time? I forgot I had an appointment.”

Pieces of hair, fingerprints, and scissors…it’s not the most glamorous of ways to frame someone for murder. Heck, Jafar did better by shredding the Sultan’s turban and using his magic to disguise himself as the princess just to frame Aladdin, there were far better ways than what he was doing! But he had to work with what he was given with and in the end, it was a lackluster feeling; he got Adrien out of the way, the headlines say so, but he wasn’t satisfied with the results one bit. He huffed. Whatever, the idiot sunshine boy had it coming when he defended the pawn, he didn’t care one way or another…right now, chaos was brimming again with another one of those ‘akumas’ flying around for his Pixie to fight, and it looked like she was fighting with a new kitten. Hopefully that one will be a better fighter for her.


	2. The Kuro Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's seems the Yandere!Malleus turned out well. Good, we're making a lot of progress so far this month - despite this being day two.
> 
> In honor of how quick things are getting done; this is for my group in a Lyoko server on Discord. So, hey everyone look! It's a thing for you :D

Phantom R, Kaito Kid, Carmen Sandiego, Lupin. What did these four have in common? They were thieves with their own motives as to why they do what they do. Each one was unique and had their own unique methods; Kaito was a magician, Phantom R with a subtle disguise, Carmen and her hacker buddy, and Lupin with…well, he had quite the motley crew of his own. So where did that leave him, The Kuro Phatom? Simple! He too was a magician, and like any magician he had his own assistance to pull off a great show; who might be his assistances? A murder of ravens that he took the time to train and befriend.

Ah, he was getting ahead of himself. Suppose a quick origin story was in order, that’s how all great thieves start out right? With an exciting tale. All through life people would ask “What do you plan to do for your future” and everyone had their own answers; be a doctor, famous author, Olympic athlete, the list goes on. Not him though, no, The Kuro Phantom wanted to break out of those chains and decided to become a magician – well, a magician and a thief that is. Since then he decided to start up his craft by learning the slight of hand motions, it then moved onto to making a quick and clean get away, and now? He was found in a science room making his own props as well as his own costumes. Of course, he still needed a solid motive as to why he’s resorting to thievery; but he was young and he had all the time in the world to figure that out, there was no need to dive headfirst so soon with that aspect.

Now one may ask; but Kuro, why are you working with ravens? Simple, they’re intelligent creatures and it’s really not that hard to befriend and train them. He treated his feathered friends with respect and they would always have his back - he even gave them names too; Edgar, Lenore, Odin, Huggin, Muninn, and Fortunato. Each of them had their own unique traits and abilities that would help him with his shows, like Odin for example, he was flying around the Louvre and watching any patrolling officers before reporting back to him. Oh, did he forget to mention that? Ravens can _talk_ and mimic sounds. All Odin had to do was tell him in a short sentence which floor was cleared to start out in his show. 

“Second Floor.” Odin cawed.

“Thank you, Odin.” Kuro thanked as he gave him a piece of lunch meat. 

No time like the present they say. Leaving from his hiding spot, he began to make his way to his starting point – a nice cut in the wall through the janitor’s closet. Not the most glamorous entrances, but it would have to do for the time being. Upon his shoulder was Edgar, and flying ahead to the security room was Lenore – her part of the training was the hardest in his opinion; he had to teach her how to type and how to turn disable security cameras without causing damages. It was always easier said than done, but with enough hard work he made it possible. Once she had returned it was safe to leave from his hiding spot and make his way to the exhibit he needed. 

There she was. The Regent Diamond. A beautiful jewel and a pricy one. But Kuro wasn’t here for the money aspect of it, never about the money. He now realized what he could be doing with this talent – raising the bar in social media as well as confuse the hell out of authorities. At least, that’s the start of everything, he’s just doing this for the thrill, someday he’ll amp the ante and someday he’ll be thieving for a new cause, but for now…he was going to take this beautiful gem and take her on a tour in the local park. 

**Bzz.**  
**Bzz.**  
  
And that would be his phone buzzing. 

“Kiri, where are you? We need you on Lyoko!”

He sighed. “Really, XANA had to attack tonight of all nights?” He turned and left the diamond.

“…Kiri, are you in Louvre?” 

“Why yes, Sara, I am indeed visiting.” He grinned. “I was one step away from having Regent in my hands.”

“Right, remind me to tie you up after tonight. Just get to the factory.”


	3. Joe the Bachelor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tribute to my awesome friend Joey

A beautiful woman was seated on the other side of the table; she was filing her nails and looking them over as her client – a fellow Fleur Family member, approached her with payment; she wouldn’t help anyone unless they had the means to pay for her service, and her fee was reasonable. Yarn. She loved to work with yarn; weaving, knitting, anything at all - she even had a side business to sell her creations whenever she wasn’t doing matchmaking work.

“Pink and variegated, nice.” She took the bag from him. “So, tell your favorite cousin what seems to be bothering you.”

“Right…Glory.” Joe bit his lip. “I just noticed the lack of red string and since you help those who are born without one, maybe you could help?”

“That’s what I’m here for.” She grabbed a tablet and messed with it before pulling up some images. “Let’s see…who do we have that is ready to look for love…Ah!” she pulled up an image.

Before Joe was an image of a brunet male with piercing cold blue eyes, everything about him said serious – except for the backdrop that had a white dragon behind him. His name was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, one of the top five duelists in the world, family man – he cares for his little brother, and has a soft side to those who can break the ice off him. The flip side; he is pining after a dead pharaoh and he has some questionable connections to the underground.

“Okay, I like that he’s family oriented…but I don’t think I want my significant other to have connections to the mafia.” Joe muttered. 

“Alright, let’s find bachelor number two.”

Katsuya Jonouchi; a hard-working older brother that just also happens to be one of the top five duelists of the world. Rough around the edges and used to get into his fair share number of scraps, but one can always count on him to be loyal to the end. Of course, if you can look past his history of arrests back when he was in a gang, you can find that this blond beauty will have your back.

Joe just stared. “Glory, I said I want to keep criminal history off the list.”

“Uh no, you said you didn’t want someone with connections to the mafia.” She huffed. “Honestly, you’re so picky…fine. How does bachelor number three look to you?”

Adrien Agreste; model by daylight and superhero by evening. Grew up in a sheltered home, in spite of this he’s quite the rebellious one and will happily break any rules given to him. Heroic and protective of his city and the people he loves. Must love Cats and Anime. The flip side is if the villain ever gets his claws into your kitty, he will be destructive to the point of causing a wipeout on humanity.

“I’m sensing a pattern here!”

“It’s not my fault you’re more suited for chaotic bastards!” Glory glared. “Look, I’m not part of the group called ‘The Daughters of Aphrodite’ for shits and giggles, we’re the closest to a reliable matchmaker you’re going to get and if the powers that be say you shall have danger boys, then so be it!”

“Fine, who do you have that’s chaotic but not enough for me to want to tear my hair out?”

“I’m glad you asked.”

Meet Michael Donavich; a handsome brunet with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. A secluded individual at first, but once you get close to him, he’s actually kind and helpful. If you’re in danger he will come to your defense with no hesitation. A gamer and a gambler. The flip side is…he’s part of a group of virtual warriors that are fighting an evil AI and you are free game for said AI if you get involved with him.

*

“Okay, I don’t know much about you to call you a liar.” Kiri looked up from his sketchpad. “But I seriously doubt a matchmaker told you to join the fight against XANA.”

Joe shrugged. “You asked about my origin story.”


	4. Tot zu sein ist komisch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another song chapter >.>

It started out as an archaeological dig, the two heroes had received word that this particular tomb had information regarding the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous, so naturally they immediately signed up to be part of the dig. Not only that, but the tomb was said to be cursed – like every tomb out there? – that the dead never remained dead; every story was just laughable as Marinette and Adrien had faced off against way worse than a cursed tomb, they were here because any form of information regarding the precious jewels could be used to help in their fight against Hawkmoth. And once they got the doors opened, they were greeted to a beautiful site; treasure filled the halls, torches burned bright, and in the center standing upright was a sarcophagus. The team documented what they could for now – in which most everyone was surrounded by the mummy and the treasure, Marinette and Adrien however were going through old scrolls and books and reading what they were able to. 

And boy, what amazing knowledge they’ve uncovered! The tomb belonged to a young king who was born under unique circumstances; he was sensitive to light, couldn’t go near silver, had no reflection – in short, the young pharaoh was a vampire! At least, that’s what the writers of these scrolls believed. There had to be a logical explanation to the supernatural side of things, that’s what Marinette always believed – at least, what she usually believed before she became Ladybug, the defender of Paris. But she still wasn’t buying the vampire aspect of things. 

Eventually it got to where everyone was scheduled to return to the surface, and while most people were following the rules. There was always the rare few who stayed below and lurked around the treasures, but not Adrien, he could care less about the gold of the Pharaoh, he wasn’t going to move until he found something to help his lady and their cause – it would be awesome if they discovered new powers down here, how cool would it be if they had the powers of the Egyptian gods at their hands? Or at least the supposed heightened ability that the dead Pharaoh had – it would be amazing to hypnotize people with just the gaze of their eyes. 

“That power can be yours.” Came a velvet voice.

That was all Adrien could register before the torches went out and darkness enveloped them, he was about to call upon his powers before he felt a sharp pain in his neck. His body felt weak and cold and his head was light and dizzy, before he knew it, he felt himself slump into the arms of the person holding him.

**Glassy Eyes**   
**Icy hands**   
**He is so cold now,**   
**Though he was once so hot**   
**Being dead is weird**

It was hard to believe, but come morning light the team was greeted to the sight of three of their own laying dead on the floor; blood covered the gold and bodies were mutilated, the only person who was spared of such fate was Adrien and he was laying on an alter in another room, draped with a satin sheet and resting his head on a soft pillow. Though drained of blood, he looked so peaceful and asleep; it was morbidly sweet of the attacker to give Adrien the special treatment like this, but it was still very concerning that something got by security and slaughtered the others like this. Was there a nearby cult that’s responsible? But again, how would they get by their armed forces?

The rest of the day was dealing with the authorities claiming to come right over, but with how far they were into the desert it would be some time before they did show up. As of now, the rule was that no-one was to go into the tomb. But that was one rule Marinette had to ignore, she made her way to the tomb and looked over Adrien’s body that was left on the stone bed; it was hard to believe that he was dead, he was in a peaceful rest that she was expecting him to just sit up and ask what time it was. But she knew in her heart that wouldn’t be the case. 

**Yesterday so noisy**   
**Today so quiet**   
**Yesterday just splendid**   
**Today already trashy**   
**Being dead is weird**   
**Being dead is weird**

Adrien Agreste, the literal embodiment of sunshine and rainbows was laying before her. She could remember their playful banter while in the suit and his chaotic shenanigans whenever they were in school and having their civilian lives under control; the way he would sass as Ms. Bustier, the way he would get excited over “Girls Night” she missed his smiles and his comedic personality. She missed everything about him that she couldn’t stop her tears from welling up and hitting the stone bed before her. 

“You could join him.” 

Marinette turned and took out her concealed knife – always best to have a form of defense on your person if transforming wasn’t an option. She impaled the blade on the figure behind her, there was no reaction. Not even a grunt of discomfort. Now in the light of the torches she could see who it was; dressed in royal regalia and gold, a circlet with the eye of Horus rested upon his tri-colored hair, his ruby eyes stared deep into her own bluebell eyes, and the knife she had was sticking out in his shoulder.

“He wanted the power of the immortals, so I granted his wish.” He said calmly. “You could have the same power as him.”

No. She wasn’t going to accept a deal like that! That’s what she wanted to scream at least, but the hypnotic gaze she was under wouldn’t let her voice anything out. Was this how Adrien felt when he was attacked, frozen and helpless to even fight back? But did she even want to fight back? The power of immortals was a tempting offer, with that kind of power she wouldn’t have to worry about timing out as Ladybug, she’d still have her new ability to take down Akumas and Hawkmoth! It was a peaceful process, right? Of course, it was, Adrien was resting in peace beside her…it would be the same.

“Do you wish to join him?” he asked again.


	5. Spring Cleaning

Today was Sunday, that usually meant spring cleaning of some kind from her. Seto sighed and waited until he was certain that Toriel had returned to the study to grade assignments from Friday before he decided to go and check the damage. Okay, there really wasn’t any damage done when she cleans the house, but he usually was on guard whenever it came to his room – there were things from the past there that he had yet to get rid of and he didn’t really want a third party to be getting in the way of such. Still, there wasn’t any reason for him to be this defensive either, it’s been what, a month now since the Dreemur family took him and his brother in for the three years? A month and everything appeared to be going as normal as it can be; they weren’t imposing ridiculous rules, Toriel was being a decent mother, and as a whole…the family had been doing their damn best in making him and Mokuba feel like they were part of the family. He had to give credit where credit was due, the family was persistent and he had to admire that little aspect of them; heck, he can still remember when Kris came up to him and hijacked him from work just so he could get another player in Smash with him, Mokuba and Asriel for boys’ night. Of course, it resulted in a scolding from Asgore for the colorful choice of words that Seto and Mokuba provided, it was still a fun night in though and it cleared his head for when he began to work on the new design for his duel disk. The Dreemur family was still one enigma after another, but they were a pleasant one. 

Snapping to the now, Seto made his way to his room. Toriel had recently arrived to the study and the coast was clear to assess the changes of his bedroom. From the looks of things, everything was still in order; carpet was nice and vacuumed, his papers on the desk were neatly stacked after the desk itself was polished (and lemon scented), bed was made with fresh linen, and his clothes were neatly washed and put away. Like every Sunday, everything was in order, just the way he liked it – is what he would have liked to say if he hadn’t noticed a bag and some rolled up posters on his bed with a note beside them Why did he have this gut feeling this had Chara’s name written all over it?

_Seto,_   
_We were out shopping and we found some things to make your room more personal, we have the receipts and can take things back if you want us to. Hope to hang out with you soon!_   
_-Frisk_

Wrong twin. Seto set the note down and went through what the siblings had got for him; poster wise he was greeted to an Attack on Titan poster (why would he want that?), Star Wars with Kylo Ren (Alright, put that in the maybe pile), Captain America (Please, he was team Iron Man. Even Mokuba knows this and the kid was on team Captain), and finally a pirate flag – Black Beard’s flag (where the hell would he even put this one?). There were some framed pictures of the family together, those he actually cracked a smile at -probably because they were pictures of their forced shenanigans and he managed to find enjoyment out of them. Well, he had nothing better to do; may as well start putting some pictures up and handing the two rejected posters to the siblings to fight over.


	6. Mari Notice Me (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people on discord was asking for part two...so here it is.

**Everyday my favorite subject’s Mari**   
**I could sit and study her for hours at a time**   
**Her eyes, her hair, her derriere**   
**It’s crazy and yet I don’t care**   
**And I swear one day I’ll finally make her mine**

Do you ever get the feeling that you’re being watched? Marinette’s been getting that feeling for a while ever since the new student came into the frame. It wasn’t like it was a bad thing, if anything, she’s actually gotten used to the weird and bizarre at this point that when a new student showed up with _horns_ coming out of his head, she just shrugged it off as a normal Monday. He was actually pretty rude when they first met and she did slap him for that – she didn’t really mean to; it was reflex at this point. Chloe, Lila, and now him, she was just getting tired of bullies in general that at this point in time whenever someone tried their traditional mean streak she just had to defend herself in anyway shape or form – since no doubt the teachers (mostly her homeroom teacher and that pathetic principal) would tell her to just suck it up.

Still, it didn’t really stop the uneasy feeling that there were eyes on her. Upon subtle inspection, she found it was Malleus honing in on her; of course, it was him. If she had to guess, he definitely didn’t really have the right social skills that maybe he just sucked with words and she was being too harsh on him. Maybe he was trying to find ways to apologize to her without accidentally insulting her. She would accept his apology if he came up to her first, so…she would have to sit back and let him continue to stare at her for the duration of class time. 

**Everywhere that she goes**   
**I’ll be there and she won’t know**   
**Am I mad? Maybe so**   
**But I love to sniff her clothes**   
**Then I’ll make her agree**   
**She’s my blushing bride to be**   
**In the end all my friends will then see.**   
**Mari notice me.**

Okay, this was definitely getting weird. She was almost certain that Malleus was following her and lurking in the shadows – but she didn’t really have proof to confront him or to confirm things. What she did know was that someone’s been entering her room somehow and messing with her wardrobe, if they weren’t doing that, they were leaving black roses with weird proposals on them. Then there was the mentioned following in the shadows problem she was facing and was getting nervous about, it made it hard for her to find a place to transform whenever she was Ladybug. 

That led to the next problem, she was working with a temporary new Chat Noir as her current one – whom she later found out was Adrien – was currently in hiding after being framed for murder of all things! The only thing that kept him from getting jailtime or anything else was the strict schedule Gabriel had him on. It was a blessing this one time, but it still made her freaked out; someone framed Adrien for murdering Lila, apparently the real person snuck into her room and cut the cord to her oxygen machine and ended her life. All they had were fingerprints and his hair to go on. All she could really ask was why would anyone frame Adrien of murder of all tings! Why frame him at all? Nothing was adding up and all it was doing was just adding onto her stress levels.

**Almost noon and no sign of my Mari**   
**Maybe she’s making out with HIM behind my back**   
**Let’s offer him a shower, then we’ll turn off all the power**   
**That should sour things and get us back on track**

She lied; this is what added onto her stress levels. Nathaniel was just killed in the school’s bathroom! Someone had drenched him in water and…she’s not sure how but, the killer brought a car battery in and hooked Nathaniel to it like a portable electric chair. She wasn’t the only one devastated, Marc was on his knees in hysterics when the body was moved from the scene – actually, Marc was the one who found Nathaniel. What the hell was the connection!? First Lila, then Adrien, and now Nathaniel? None of this made any sense!

“Would it be selfish if I asked for the Ultimate Wish to bring Nathaniel back?” she choked out.

Onyx Tuxedo looked at her and crossed his arms. “Ladybug, you know what the price would be, someone else would have to die in order for Nathaniel to live again.”

She wiped at her eyes. “I know, but…You didn’t see Marc, Onyx.” She looked up at him. “Onyx…what’s going on? Who keeps doing this?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure this out. You, me, and sunshine, we’ll find this person and bring them to justice.” He assured her. “When was the last time you saw Nathaniel?”

“I was with him in the art room, he was working on a special scene for the Ladybug comic…it was actually a hidden gift for Marc and I gave him an encouraging hug for good luck.”

“And then he was found dead.” Onyx nodded. “Hm…What about Adrien, what happened with you two?”

“We had a small argument about Lila, I felt bad she was in a coma but not bad enough that I would go with him to visit her. He said I should at least show the class I cared about her as part of a good image, but he knows I don’t really care about that stuff…”

“That was before he was framed…And I’m not going to ask about Lila, I overheard her ‘threat’ if you can call it that.” Tuxedo froze. “…I think I know what the connection is, it’s _you_. Someone’s being a morbid guardian angel to you! They saw Lila, Adrien, and Nathaniel as threats-!”

“Threats? Why would they be threats!” she demanded. “Who would they be threatening?”

“Maribug…have you ever played the game Yandere Simulator?”


	7. Unsuspected Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out with a dance lesson and end in romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yes, I'm behind on my one-shots. I'll make them up: right now, I've been given a commission and that's been taking my time.

The sun was shining, Domino was lively with people going about their daily lives, and at the dance studio; the Pharaoh was about to receive his first dance lesson. Atem had a scowl on his face, he didn’t understand why he need to learn how to dance, but Anzu had insisted on it and Yugi was the one who dragged him to the place for such activities. He had only returned to the realm of the living a month ago and in time he found that he enjoyed a lot of the simple things in life – the internet for cat videos (he loved pulling Yugi to the side and showing him the latest antics of a kitten), the berry smoothie from the local coffee shop, the arcade for classic rounds of video games, and of course Kaiba Corp just to see how his rival was and for the occasional rematch of the week. And now today, he was here learning how to dance.

“Yugi, remind me again why I have to learn?” Atem questioned.

“Well…Anzu needs a partner for her audition tape.” Yugi reminded. “And well, I’ve helped her with one of the old fashion dances like the Waltz, we just figured you could be the perfect partner.”

“And what is it that I’m going to be learning?”

Yugi didn’t even bother trying to hide his devious grin. “Only the most seductive dance out there, the tango.” 

Oh. _Oh._ He was going to get Yugi back for this, this is the second time this boy had played wingman and tricked him like this. Atem wasn’t certain if he should be upset or impressed with how easy Yugi was able to work the situation like this in his favor. Maybe both. Well, he was here now and there was nothing to do except let Anzu lead the way in the Tango. The steps were easy and took only a few tries before he was able to get the hang of it, it was only when they added in the music did things started to turn around for him. The song they chose was from the Jekyll and Hyde musical; It’s a Dangerous Game, and Atem had the honor of playing Mr. Hyde to Anzu’s role of Lucy. 

**No one speaks-**   
**Not one word-**   
**All the words are in our eyes**   
**Silence speaks**   
**Loud and clear –**   
**All the words we want to hear!**

**At the touch of your hand-**   
**At the sound of your voice-**   
**At the moment your eyes meet mine-**   
**I am losing my mind-**   
**I am losing control-**   
**Full of feelings I can’t define!**

Forward with his left, backward with her right, forward with his right and back with her left, to the right and to the left. Feet together. Immediately twirl Anzu 180 and pull her close. Dip her back and have their faces be inches apart from each other as the final line was given and the end music played, the two pulled and did their own moves as they moved for the curtain call – if there was a curtain that is. After the practice, the group headed off for the day with Yugi teasing Atem about how perfect the chemistry was between him and Anzu were, the former pharaoh just blushed and nudged Yugi to be quiet about that, but he wouldn’t; he just kept teasing him every step of the way.

Anzu liked Atem, and Yugi was quite the wingman if he dares say so himself. He wanted them to at least try to see if the chemistry between them was for certain or if it was just a little crush and nothing more; whatever the case, he would support their choices…and they would make more progress if Atem wasn’t the turtle he was. That was another thing, Atem, who was confident in his duels and who wouldn’t hesitate to set a man on fire if anyone fucked with others…couldn’t find the same confidence when a beautiful girl - or handsome guy, that was another thing…except it was with Rafael. And it was in the form of letters. That was a story for another day – came up to him and say “Hey do you want to go out?”. 

Looking back, there’s been quite a few of those cases aside from Anzu and Rafael; Katsuya tried to hit on Atem (never leave the blond with a cellphone alone, ever again), Seto just shoved roses in his face while screaming ‘duel me’ (Pretty certain that was a euphemism for ‘date me), Vivian tried with a set of pictures, Mai even tried just by being in front of him (that goddess could step on him and he would thank her.), and yes, Yugi had to admit he was one of them – except he was more subtle by asking to play dating sim games with him. Each time, no matter who it was, Atem was a blushing mess. Even Anzu had noticed the same and she looked at Yugi with a silent confused look each time a new person tried to confess, sad to say, he didn’t have an answer…Well. The two did make an agreement, they were going to play matchmaker and find someone.

The wait wasn’t long. Atem finally made his mind up, and he had a red camellia in hand ready to give the lucky person his love. And that lucky person, to everyone’s surprise was Ryou. Atem had his heart set for the little occultist, Yugi and Anzu had no idea how that came to be but they supported him still – of course, receiving the flower turned Ryou into a blushing mess. Oh…now they see why. Both were just shy nerds and enjoyed the quiet company of one another. Well, they were a match made and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Camellia: In love

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I'm just a tired panda who makes bad choices.
> 
> Maybe I'll do a sequel to this chapter, i dunno. I just wanted to get this project started up.


End file.
